Vascular diseases constitute some of the most common causes of disability and death in Western society. Unfortunately, few physicians have chosen vascular disease as an area of clinical specialization or research. Thus, this proposal outlines a program that is consistent with the objectives of the Academic Award in Vascular Disease. It will be coordinated by the candidate who has committed his career to Vascular Medicine as a clinician, investigator, and educator. The resources of the Harvard Medical School and Brigham and Women's Hospital provide a distinctive environment for training clinicians and scientists, and providing patient care. The candidate and the institution intend to develop a coordinated approach to the care of patients with vascular disease; establish education and training programs for medical students, residents, and fellows; provide outreach programs for physicians in the community; and create a research environment that will develop clinician-scientists knowledgeable in vascular disorders. Funding from this Award will be articulated with resources provided by the institution to develop an interdisciplinary approach to patient care among Vascular Medicine physicians, Vascular Surgeons, and Vascular Radiologists. Educational programs focusing on vascular pathophysiology and case studies will be initiated for medical students during their pre-clinical years. Training programs for medical students, house staff, and fellows will be developed, emphasizing vascular diseases and the systemic disorders that predispose to these diseases. Emphasis will be placed on teaching and practicing preventive care. A clinical subspecialty fellowship is proposed to train physicians who will have expertise in the diagnosis and management of patients with vascular disease. Senior faculty members will provide leadership and facilities to train vascular fellows in basic and/or clinical laboratory investigation. Research training will be offered in vascular biology, biochemistry, pharmacology, and animal physiology laboratories. Clinical research opportunities will be available to study vascular function, circulatory control mechanisms, and the effect of therapeutic interventions in patients with peripheral arterial occlusive disease, vasospasm, and venous thromboembolism. This program will develop academic physicians who are qualified in Vascular Medicine and able to bridge the gap between basic research and patients with vascular disease.